supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen (The Primordials)
Karen Anderson is the daughter of Pagan and Cassandra, forming a Demiurge, a hybrid being of immense power born from the union of one of the Primordial Beings and a Human. History Karen was born on January 9th, 1992, the only daughter of Pagan and Cassandra and holding immense power. Pagan realized her immense potential, but he wanted her to make an attempt at having a normal life, and while helping her control her powers he taught her to respect the natural order of things. On her first day in elementary school, she met Darion, who is the son of Death and a Demiurge just like her, they had an instant connection with each other that would develop into love during High School. Personality Karen is the daughter of Pagan, and as such is very respectful of life and the natural order. Karen is a very friendly person and generally tries to see the best in people she encounters. However she knows that some beings are evil, and while she gives every monster she encounters a chance once her much weaker friends are in danger she will protect them from supernatural forces. While preferring not to, Karen is willing to kill for the greater good. She holds a very strong bond with her boyfriend Darion, who is a Demiurge and someone who has struggles like her and is possibly the only other being like her in existence. Powers & Abilities Karen holds a great deal of power due to being a Demiurge, enough to match Darion, and is currently half as strong as an Archangel. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Karen, as a Demiurge, holds a tremendous deal of power. She is half as powerful as an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, Archreaper, or Young Horseman and can kill Angels, Nephesh, Leviathan, Demons, and Monsters with little effort. ** Supernatural Perception: Karen is able to see most beings regardless of concealment. ** Supernatural Concealment: Karen is able to conceal her location from almost anyone, with Archangels, Darion, and Primordial Beings the only ones who can find her and see her when hidden. ** Super Strength: Karen holds an enormous amount of strength, approximately half as strong as an Archangel. ** Teleportation: Karen is capable of teleporting anywhere on earth with her own power, but cannot travel to other realms or space while still alive. ** Empathy: Karen can feel the emotions of people, which allows her to understand and connect with others to a greater degree. ** Telepathy: Karen has the ability to hear most beings thoughts, but rarely uses this power. ** Demiurge Blasts: Karen can release a blast of energy powerful enough to harm Amara and somewhat damage a Primordial Being. ** Demiurge Smiting: Karen is capable of smiting beings, and can even kill a Leviathan with this power. Karen can also, like her father, focus her smiting to only kill Demons and not their hosts. ** Healing: Karen is capable of healing herself and others of most injuries and diseases, except those made by the Primordial Beings, weapons such as her Father's blade and Death's Scythe, the weapons of the Archangels/Archreaper, and for a time illness' made by Pestilence. ** Purification: Karen is able to purify polluted areas, making a polluted lake clean by swimming in it. ** Eye Transformation: Like many supernatural creatures, Karen's eyes can change when using her powers or on demand. For Karen in particular, they turn a bright green. * Superhuman Intelligence: Karen, as a Demiurge, is very intelligent, being able to understand most concepts and think faster and easier than any human, but is not more intelligent to those with cosmic awareness or nigh omniscience. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Karen, while not being immortal, is extremely durable. She is able to withstand a fight with Chaos for a time before being critically injured. Vulnerabilities Karen holds a great deal of power as a Demiurge, but she does have weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the most powerful beings in existence, they can kill Karen easily. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: A single Archangel is twice as strong as Karen. * [[Malthael (The Primordials)|'Archreaper']]: As a reaper equal in power to an Archangel and holding experience almost equal to them, Malthael is able to kill her. * [[Eldritch Horrors|'Eldritch Horrors']]: The Eldritch Horrors are equals in power to the Archangels, therefore, they are capable of outmatching Karen in raw power. Their unique powers are also able to affect her to a far greater degree than most supernatural beings due to her being half-human. * [[Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|'Horsemen']]: The younger horsemen's specific powers are capable of affecting Karen as she is half human, and their raw power is superior to her own. * Cambion: While more powerful than a Cambion, Karen can potentially be defeated by one as of her 18th birthday. * Nephilim: A Nephilim sired by an Archangel holds enough power to contend with Karen. Additionally, when both are at full maturity, an Archangel-sired Nephilim will be stronger than Karen. Weapons * [[The Splinter|'The Splinter']]: As the most powerful weapon in existence, it can kill her if she turns evil. * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: Her father's weapon can kill her. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: Death's weapon can kill her. * [[Hand of God|'Hand of God']]: These artifacts can harm, if not kill Karen. * [[Archangel's Personal Weapons (The Primordials)|'Personal Weapons of the Archangels']]: These artifacts are more powerful than a generic Archangel blade and can kill Karen. * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel Blade']]: The blade of an archangel can kill her if stabbed in a vital area. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe']]: Malthael's Scythe can kill Karen if it stabs her in a vital area. Other * Mortality: Karen, while powerful, is still half human and is subject to age and human needs, such as the need for nourishment and oxygen. Additionally, Karen's powers take a toll on her body and continuous usage becomes unfeasible quickly. Gallery Karenleviathan.png| Karen smiting a Leviathan KarenStrength.jpg| Karen fighting a Leviathan Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Demiurge Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters